It was unthinkable
by Xthe-tobi-showX
Summary: A pure white man comes to Rukia in her dreams but what will she do when she finds out that he is not so pure well Ichigo seems to think so!
1. Chapter 1

The cherry trees swayed in the gentle spring breeze of the soul society and the pink petals of the cherry blossoms were gently carried across the kuchiki manor and flew pass Rukia's sleeping face as one blossom landed onto her snow white skin. Rukia's eye's fluttered open and looked around the room to find what had sadly woke her up from her dream, a deep red blush creped across her face _that's right that dream i had_ she thought to herself!

Flash back to her dream

His strong white arms wrapped around her small body pulling her closer into his warm and inviting chest as his lips roamed over her soft neck kissing her tenderly. Rukia turned to face the man but before she could move he held her still " please don't turn around Rukia- chan" he said softly into her ear but before she could protest he twirled her around and before she could see his face he covered her eyes with his hand and kissed her on the lips, Rukia melted into the kiss and began to kiss him back.

End of flash back 

It was only a dream she said to herself as she shook her head only a dream she thought but why did it seem so real "damn it's only a dream" she said out loud, Rukia glanced over to her chappy the rabbit clock Renji had got her for her birthday. "oh crap" she said as she ran over to her wardrobe "crap Im going to be late again" she shouted any other day she could have got up and any time but once a month rukia had to eat breakfast with her nii-sama oh holy crap i'm five seconds late he really is going to kill me! Wait if I just walk in calmly he may not notice I'm late "Rukia your 1 minute and 30 seconds late" Byakuya said calmly but Rukia knew that he was mad when you live with someone for 50 years you do pick these things up. After the invasion of las nochas Rukia and Byakuya had gone closer tto each other after all he did save her from kaien-dono but Byakuya was still cold to most people and mostly to Renji . Byakuya was the first to break the silence "Rukia I believe that you have a mission today in the world of the living for a month and I trust that you don't stay with that little brat" Byakuya's finger twitched at the menson of Ichigo " yes I am staying with him and he's not that bad" Rukia said smiling sweetly to her nii-sama " right I'd better be going now or I will be late" She said waving of to her nii-sama. Rukia shunpo to the gate to the world of the living _Ichigo_ she said to herself as she walked into the light _I hope you have miss me as much as I have missed you._

**_This is my first fanfic and i really hope you love it! lemone may come if you rate it good!_**


	2. the white heart opens

Chapter 2

The calm white clouds drifted past the blue background of ichigo's inner world everything was still and peaceful "King, King, KING!" HIchigo shouted at the top of his voice as he pocked ichigo' s shoulder, well most things were calm and peaceful and hollow Ichigo was not one of them.

"What the hell do you want cos you're not getting another fight" Ichigo snapped at his inner hollow, Hichigo smiled sweetly at ichigo "oh come on ichigo-chan, you know what I want! I want QUEEN!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

Hichigo has always said that ichigo was a king but lately he had been talking about a queen but Ichigo still could not work out who it was _could it be orihime-san?_ He thought to himself "whatever." He said "I have to get back rukia coming for a new mission" he said as he stud up and picked up his sword and walked away, "hands off her she my queen" Hichigo whispered to himself as ichigo disappeared from his calm inner world...

Ichigo's mind awoke back in his duel and lifeless room, his eyes drifted to the wardrobe at the other side of his room and Rukia's smiling face appeared in his mind which brought a smile to his lips "hey stop day dreaming you moron!" shouted a voice from a small figure who was sat at his window "we have a job" she shouted again but this time she had jumped from the window to smack ichigo around the face.

"Shut up you dwarf!" he said as he reached for his pass and jumped out of his body and through the window leaving his body on his bed.

The wind brushed past Rukia's face as they travelled to find this said hollow, her eyes drifted to the orange haired boy next to her _he's too young _she said to herself _i mean I'm 150 if I dated him it would be like a 51 year old dating a toddler! I mean how wrong can you get!_

As Rukia debated in her head of how wrong she thought she could get she did not see the darkness growing in Ichigo's eye nor did she see that his skin was fading into a snow white colour but neither did Ichigo.

As they reached the site where this hollow was ment to be all they found was a park and trees and not a 10 foot soul eating monster but just a pretty grassy hill side covered with sweet sented flowers

"hey if theres know hollow we mite aswell sit down cos Im fucking nackered!" Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia over to a shady spot under a sakura tree. The petals driffeted down over them as they sat there neither one spoke.

Rukia's heart beat faster as she notisted how close Ichigo's hand was too her knee and how his lips looked more and more better every day she saw them.

Ichigo's hollow grew impaitent with his king _just go on a kiss her cos even I can see that she wants you or could it be that she wants a real man ie me!_ he laughed in ichigo's head

_Shut up I will not touch her not ever shes a freind and thats it and thats all it will ever be! _Ichigo shouted at his inner Hollow

_Fine if you dont then I will and just sit back and show you how a real man _works!

Ichigo's skin went white as did his hair and his clothes althought Rukia was to busy looking at the grond to see the changes to her love.

_"hey Rukia_" said Hichigo's voice that rung with a deathly howl. He graped her hand and pulled her to the ground chrashing his black lips into her soft pink ones and devoudered them in hunger.

Rukia pushed him off for a air but all she saw was a man of white with golden eyes not not the brown ones she was hoping for. " Who the hell are you? and what have you done for Ichigo?"

"_Well Ichigo is fine but you really dont remember me after I spend all of lastnight with you in my arms! The way I kissed you and I hope uou did not forget about that mark I gave you lastnight?"_

_"_What?...How could you be with me I was in the ss all night and..."Rukia's eyes opened with shock _that dream then it was real but i dont remember a mark!_ she said to herself but as she looked down she saw a big red hicky on her white skin

_"see you do remember now queen! like i said I really am the man of your dreams! ha ah ah! _he laughed and all Rukia could do was sit and watch the "man of her not os sweet dreams"...

**Soz it took so long as I have been ill, on holiday and studying 4 weeks! sorry please review and make my day!1 and if u do tobi will hug you!**

**merry xmas to all and a happy new year with more chapters! **


End file.
